


Ima's Home

by soapandcrimefan



Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [5]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Ziva is free and Tony and Tali reunite with her at the airport. This is post Into The Wind. A part of the A Little Ray of Sunshine series.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650763
Kudos: 4





	Ima's Home

“Look Tali Ima is on that plane it she will be here within a few minutes”. Tony tells his daughter pointing out the window of the airport as they watch the planes land. 

“Yay”. Tali replies putting her arms around her Abba. 

“Yay is right lets go over there so Ima can see us”. Tony tells his daughter as he grabs her hand and they move closer to the door. 

After a few minutes Tali spots a familiar face. 

“Ima Ima”. Tali says to Tony pointing to Ziva who then heads towards them.

“Ima yeah”. Tony says as Ziva walks over. 

“Hey Tony Tali”. Ziva replies as Tali unclenches Tony’s hand and walks over and hugs Ziva. 

“Hey Ziva” Tony replies staring at her still trying to comprehend that she is in front of him and free. 

“Hi Ima”. Tali says as Ziva hugs her tightly. 

“I still cant believe how much you have grown up Tali”. Ziva tells her daughter.

“It’s crazy right I know it’s harder for you but still”. Tony replies. 

“No ,I do understand that it is hard for you too Tony”. Ziva replies. 

“So ,you and Gibbs finally got her then”. Tony asks her. 

“Yeah but I will explain later let’s go so I can get my bags”. Ziva responds as the newly reunited family walk to the carousel with Tali holding both her Ima and Abba’s hand tightly.


End file.
